Avatar: The Amai Saga
by xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx
Summary: The Avatar saga must continue. The Republic City is in trouble again. The world needs the new Avatar now. This is where Earth Bender Amai comes in. New Avatar, new problems, new characters, new friends, new villains, and new love triangles. Korra's time has passed just as Aang's did, now it's Amai's time.


Yes, I know that I am stupid for making this. I have always loved The Last Airbender and when The Legend of Korra came out, I just had to make the next Avatar in the line since I now know what FanFiction is. (I didn't know what FanFiction was when I watched The Last Airbender.)

* * *

My mother Avatar Korra brought Avatar Aang's dream of The Republic City to life. As Avatar Aang's major accomplishment of defeating the Fire Lord to stop the 100 year war, my mother's major accomplishment of being the Avatar was bringing peace to The Republic City and making Avatar Aang's dream of a city with peace for all benders and non-benders of every nation true.

My mother's time has now passed thus the Avatar cycle continues. The White Lotus is now on the hunt for the next Avatar in the cycle who is, of course, an Earth bender. I wait here in The Republic City for the Avatar to come, for our city is falling yet again.

...

Avatar:

The Amai Saga

...

"Sweet. I'm anything BUT it." I said while I pointed to myself. Growling, I rose a boulder and slammed it into a tree. "What is wrong with me?" I shout at the sky.

Klutzy would be one way to describe me. I never mean to be rude but, I always turn out to be it.

Really, I didn't mean to burn my cousin Yan's foot! I didn't even think it would be possible for me to burn his foot while sneezing! Really there was no explanation for how the hell I did it either.

"Why can't I be normal?" I sulked against the boulder I had just thrown and sighed.

First of all, let me explain who I am. Amai here, my name means sweet in ancient earth bender language but I'm anything but it. I live in a very small Earth Village here in the Earth Kingdom. I don't really have any "normal" Earth bender attributes. I have more attributes of a Fire bender with my black hair and orange eyes.

Next, this isn't the first time something weird like this has happened. When I was five, I somehow almost drowned my older sister in the river. When I was eight and had my first showdown with a boy who was bullying Yan, I somehow flipped him over me with air. Now, at the age of fifteen, I sneezed and somehow burnt Yan's foot.

That's when it hit me.

"Avatar?" I yelled and questioned as I stood up. The last Avatar was Avatar Korra, who was born a water bender so it would make sense for an Earth bender to be the next Avatar in line but...

"No, there's no way that I could really be...Could it?" I thought. I sighed and sat down against my boulder yet again. I then heard the roar of an animal; possibly my pet cow-lion Yinshen.

"Oh, Yinshen." I got up to greet my pet. "Come here boy." I lightly said as he approached me. I smiled as I pet his head lightly. He grunted as if to ask me what was wrong.

"Yinshen..." I started. "You couldn't think that I could somehow be...the Avatar?" When I said it it sounded completely ridiculous. I started laughing as did Yinshen in a weird cow-lion way.

Soon my laughing was interrupted, I could hear someone panting as they trudged up the hill that I was on -my hill. It was Yan.

"Amai! Come to the village square, quick! The White Lotus members are here to give all of us the Avatar test!" He shouted at me. I looked off to the side and met my cow-lion's eyes as if to give him the message "Ironic?" Yinshen nodded.

"Fine." I said as I walked passed him. I turned back to look at him. "You coming?" I said. He nodded. "Yeah!"

As we were walking down the hill I asked him,"First of all, how is your foot doing?" He gave me a mean look. "I'm walking, aren't I?" I lightly punched his shoulder.

"To an Avatar test that you won't take?" I teased him. Yan wasn't a bender so there was no way he could be the Avatar at all. He only pouted and mumbled something inaudible. I decided not to question it since I almost burnt off his foot today.

We reached the village square none other then a few minutes later. I took my place in a line of all of the benders in my village, which were exactly seventeen of us.

"Great for you to join us today, Amai." Our village teacher, Izon said from beside me. He was only seventeen and I didn't know why he was the village earth bending teacher. Maybe it was because his father had just recently died so he was in line for the "throne" of the teaching.

I scoffed at him. "Don't start with me, Pretty Boy." Before he could reply someone else with a powerful voice spoke up.

"Welcome, Earth Benders. Our search is most likely to end here in Blue Rock Village since this is the last place to search in the Earth Kingdom." One of the White Lotus members spoke. He looked at each one of us and smiled. "Now, to one by one we will test you in this house here. We will start with this end of the line." I sighed, he pointed to the other end of the line. That meant that I would be last.

...

Finally it was my turn for the test. I followed the member into the house and took a seat where he told me to.

"Now, we are going to give you the new modern test." He spoke. He placed a bowl of water, a rock, and a candle in front of me. "You will hover your hand over each element and concentrate on moving it."

"What about air?" I asked him. He only smiled. "That would be hard to judge when we can't trap air now, can we?" He chuckled and I only looked down. Already he was getting on my nerves.

I then took a deep breath in and out. I hovered my hand over the bowl of water. It did nothing. I concentrated on moving it, nothing.

I decided to move on to the rock. Of course it levitated but, when I did this water encircled around the rock.

"What the?" I then stopped bending all and moved to the fire to see what would happen. Nothing. I then got confused. Was my mind playing ticks on me?

"Well, it seems that you may just be the-" But the man was stopped mid-sentence when I sneezed, causing fire to singe and burn off his beard. "Avatar." He finished as he put out the fire with the water; he was a water bender.

I only nervously laughed and rubbed the back of my head. "Oops?"

* * *

I suck...*head bang* Please review though?


End file.
